Crossover Tag Team Racing
by Ghost Archer
Summary: 32 selected teams from different movies, shows, and video games come together for the biggest tag racing Grand Prix with 16 selected courses across Mario Kart history, all competing to become the Tag Racing Champions.
1. Red Division: Race 1

**(After returning to the fully repaired studio, I explain to everybody what happened in Transylvania)**

 **Vivian: So you're saying this Arkham Knight stole the Xiaolin Monks' Shen Gong Wu and kidnapped Sofia and a vampire girl named Mavis?**

 **Me: That's basically what happened at this point.**

 **Lance: That Arkham Knight will pay for what he did.**

 **Simon: Easier said than done.**

 **Kenny: What do you mean by that, Simon?**

 **Simon: Well, I was in the middle of pinpointing this Arkham Knight's location when the signal got jammed.**

 **Calhoun: I take it he was planning for this. I'll head up to the roof and disable it.**

 **Me: You do that. Simon, when Sgt. Calhoun disables the jammer, I want you to keep searching for the Arkham Knight.**

 **Simon: Yes sir. (Leaves)**

 **Ahsoka: What are you going to do?**

 **Me: Now that the base is repaired, I've got a new story to get started on so that my readers can enjoy it.**

 **(Note: I do not own anything featured in this story. Also, to avoid any confusion, Chris M. is the Chris from Total Drama while Chris R. is the Chris from Resident Evil)**

* * *

Crossover Tag Team Racing

Red Division Chapter 1: First Race

A large blimp flies over a race stadium where dozens of racing fans from across the multiverse gather to witness racing like no other. The commentator's booth had two people inside. One was a teenager with pale skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey shirt over a black jacket with the sleeves torn off, blue jeans held up by a black belt, and black shoes. His name is Casey Jones. Next to him was a man around his mid-30s with black hair garbed in a dark green shirt, long pants, green and white sneakers, and a green charm around his neck. His name is Chris McLean.

"Hello, race fans far and wide! Welcome to what may be the most fantastic day for racing: The Double Dash Grand Prix!" Casey announced. "As all of you can tell, I am Casey Jones and to my left is the host of Total Drama, Chris McLean."

"Thanks, dude and I got to say, you are about to see carnage by the ton, I mean combining 32 teams from different movies, shows, and video games with the ever exciting Mario Kart series; I can't believe very few people came up with this." Chris M. commented.

"You said it, Chris! But that is all going to change today." Casey said. "And to all those watching, if you're looking for some racing action from across the multiverse, you've come to the right place." He suddenly hears an announcement from his headset. "Speaking of the multiverse, I just got word that our 32 teams have just arrived. Our crew was given the honor of searching the multiverse for able competitors and after countless days of interviews, here's what we've got, but before we show them to you, Chris will explain the rules. Chris, if you would?"

"It'll be my honor. Each team shall be divided into four Divisions and each Division will race in 16 different tracks selected across the Mario Kart world." Chris M. explained. "The team with the most overall points will be crowned the champions. Also, in the event of a tie, a one-on-one race will decide the winner."

"Thank you, Chris. And now, our racing teams shall be divided into each Division at random. And here they are!" Casey announced as the gigantic TV screen showed 32 rectangular panels of the racing teams spinning around in a carousel fashion and as it stopped and sorted themselves in four separately colored sections, the racers are revealed.

Red Division racers: Pit & Palutena, Anna & Elsa, Ryu & Ken, Ralph & Vanellope, Dipper & Mabel, Mordecai & Rigby, Leo & Mikey, and Danny & Sam

Blue Division racers: Homer & Bart, Fox & Falco, Sideswipe & Sunstreaker, Rocket & Groot, Sora & Riku, Callie & Marie, Ratchet & Clank, and X & Zero

Green Division racers: Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine, Sanjay & Craig, Anakin & Obi-Wan, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo, Sofia & Amber, Kai & Jay, Fry & Bender, and Joy & Sadness

Yellow Division racers: Emmet & Wyldstyle, Sonic & Tails, Tahu & Takanuva, Jack Spicer & Wuya, Dante & Vergil, Supergirl & Batgirl, Delsin & Fetch, and Liu Kang & Kung Lao

"Out of all of the people known across the multiverse, we have selected 32 teams and their names are as follows." Casey said as he began to read the names of the teams. "In the Red Division, we have Pit & Palutena, Princess Anna & Queen Elsa, Ryu & Ken Masters, Wreck-It Ralph & Vanellope von Schweetz, Dipper & Mabel Pines, Mordecai & Rigby, Leo & Mikey, and Danny Fenton & Sam Manson. In the Blue Division, we have Homer & Bart Simpson, Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi, Sideswipe & Sunstreaker, Rocket Raccoon & Groot, Sora & Riku, Callie & Marie, Ratchet & Clank, and X & Zero. In the Green Division, we have Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine, Sanjay Patel & Craig, Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaggy Rogers & Scooby-Doo, Princesses Sofia & Amber, Kai & Jay, Philip J. Fry & Bender B. Rodriguez, and Joy & Sadness. And finally, in the Yellow Division, we have Emmet Brickowski & Wyldstyle, Sonic & Tails, Tahu & Takanuva, Jack Spicer & Wuya, Dante & Vergil, Supergirl & Batgirl, Delsin Rowe & Abigail "Fetch" Walker, and finally Liu Kang & Kung Lao. Not a bad lineup, huh Chris?"

"Yeah, pretty good. It's too bad you couldn't qualify anybody I know. You know, from Total Drama." Chris M. said.

"Really? Like Who? Owen? Duncan? Lindsay? Zoey? DJ?" Casey replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Not those losers, I meant me and Chef." Chris M. retorted.

"Oh, heh-heh." Casey chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that, Chris. I'll guarantee you two will qualify in the next one, but hey, at least you'll get to co-host this thing with me."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. But I'll admit one thing: the way this whole thing was set up out of the blue, best thing that's happened since I hosted Total Drama World Tour." Chris M. nodded.

"Got that right! Now, I'd be happy to give some comments about this, but we need to get back on track." Casey reminded McLean.

"Right, right, the whole Crossover Kart Grand Prix thing." Chris M. said.

"Anyway, for these 32 teams racing here today, they'll each race 16 courses from across Mario Kart history." Casey said. "And as they race, they'll come across a few dangerous obstacles that could shake some of these racers up."

"Those obstacles aren't the only thing to shake them up, dude. There are also these Item Boxes that contains powerful Items the racers can use to either help them or hurt them."

Upon realizing what he had forgotten, Casey's response was a slap to the forehead. "Now, why would I forget something like that?"

"Beats me, but hey, good thing you've got a co-host." Chris M. told Casey.

"I guess so, but while we're on topic, we've already given the information to the racers before the event so hopefully they'll know what to do." Casey said as his attention shifts to the monitor. "Well, it looks like we're all set to get this event started, so let's turn this over to Vicki Vale, who is currently at the starting line of the Mario Circuit, awaiting the arrival of the racers."

The TV suddenly changes to view the front of the track, where Vicki Vale (Batman: Arkham Knight) is standing behind the Start/Finish Line as the crowd cheers in the background.

"Thank you, Casey. I'm currently standing behind the starting line of the Mario Circuit where at this very moment our racers will begin the first race of the Grand Prix." Vicki reported as she suddenly began to hear the sound of go-kart motors that grew louder with each second. "Speaking of the racers, here come the Red Division racers now."

Once Vicki said her words, we see the eight teams of the Red Division arriving on the scene and stopping in front of the starting line while the crowd starts to cheer for them.

"The Red Division racers have just arrived at the starting line and in just a few short moments, they're about to begin the whole competition with three laps around the Circuit." Vicki said. "And as they race through this course, I'll keep track of who's leading from the sidelines."

* * *

Meanwhile, over with the racers, they were all set to start the race and as they waited for the countdown, they wished one another luck.

"Good luck out there, your Majesties." Danny said to Anna and Elsa.

"Thank you, Danny." Elsa thanked the half-ghost with a giggle.

"Think you can handle it, Vanellope?" Ralph asked the Sugar Rush president.

"Oh, come on Ralph, the last time I was nervous about a race was… oh, never!" Vanellope told him with a confident smile. His response was a happy chuckle.

"Confident as ever."

Others were finding ways to psych themselves up. Ryu was tightening his red headband and stretching out his gloves, Dipper adjusted his cap, and Leo and Mikey tightened their eye masks. Everyone else is waiting for the race to begin. They suddenly hear a cannon-like sound as they saw numerous Item Boxes being launched and scattered across the course.

"The Item Boxes have just been launched and scattered. The racers took that as their chance to prepare for the first race of the Red Division." Vicki said. As she did, a 3-second automatic timer appeared over the starting gate. We hear the famous mantra from the announcer.

" _Racers, prepare to race!_ "

The racers begin to rev the engines of their 2-person go-karts, hoping to get a fast start as the 3-second countdown began.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

Once the red light on the timer turned green, all of the racers shot out like a rocket and into the track officially starting the race.

"And they're off heading into the Mario Circuit, and it looks like the team of Dipper & Mabel has gained an early lead."

And she was right. We see Dipper & Mabel in 1st place, but it would quickly change as Pit & Palutena are catching up and they gain a slight lead as the two teams drive through the first row of Item Boxes, singles and doubles among them. Both teams hit a single Item Box. Pit & Palutena receive a Banana Peel and the latter throws it behind them onto the track while Dipper & Mabel pick up a Mushroom and they use it to speed past Pit & Palutena.

"See ya, angel boy!" Mabel taunted Pit with a laugh.

* * *

While the Pines twins maintain their lead, we see the slackers in 4th place with Rigby holding a Red Shell they picked up from the Item Box as he aims it at Danny & Sam, who are in 3rd place at this moment.

"Get ready to taste some Shell!" Rigby said as he tossed the Red Shell at Danny & Sam, which heads straight for them. Once Danny noticed it, it was too late for him to react as it makes contact and makes them tumble abruptly, giving the slackers the chance to pass them.

"In your face!" Rigby said to Danny as they drove away to take 3rd place. The half-ghost's response was an angry growl.

As the slackers pull ahead to take the lead away from the Pines twins, all of the racers begin to enter the tunnel.

"The racers are now going through the tunnel as we speak, while the Pines twins are maintaining their lead." Vicki reported from the sidelines.

Inside the tunnel, Ralph & Vanellope, who are in 8th place right now, pass through an Item Box and they pick up a Triple Mushroom much to their delight, especially Vanellope's.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, we've hit the speed boost jackpot!" Vanellope cheered happily.

"Well what are you waiting for, kid? Let her rip!" Ralph said with a grin. Without hesitation, Vanellope uses all three Mushrooms, shooting them up to 5th place, right in front of the teams of Leo & Mikey, Anna & Elsa, and Ryu & Ken.

"Eat our dust, losers!" Ralph laughed.

By now, all of the racers have exited the tunnel and make more drastic and tight turns before eventually crossing the finish line to start the second lap. And right now, it looks like the Pines twins are still in the lead, but that will change as Mordecai & Rigby catch up to them quickly to challenge them. Mabel gasped upon seeing them.

"Step on it, Dipper!" Mabel shouted to her brother as she vigorously shook him.

"I'm giving her all she's got!" Dipper replied as he increased speed. But the change in speed wasn't enough as the slackers pass them to take away first place. As they bumped each other's karts to push either one aside, they drove through a set of Item Boxes. For the Pines twins, they receive a Green Shell and plan on using it against the slackers.

"Hold… Hold…" Dipper said as Mabel aimed their Green Shell at the slackers, who received a Banana Peel from their Item Box. "Fire!"

Mabel shoots the Green Shell at the slackers, not knowing what Rigby had planned for the Banana Peel they have. They dropped it behind them, thus blocking the projectile.

"Rats! I forgot they had that." Mabel said. But once she did, the Pines twins were suddenly hit with a Red Shell. They soon realize that the teams of Anna & Elsa, Danny & Sam, Leo & Mikey, Ralph & Vanellope, and Ryu & Ken are passing them.

"The Pines twins' efforts to retake the lead were in vain as they drop to seventh place, just behind Pit & Palutena and now they're trying to catch up to them to make up for lost time." Vicki reported from the sidelines.

* * *

Back at the race, Anna & Elsa are in 2nd place at the moment while Anna is holding a Banana Peel from the Item Box. She looks behind them and notice Ralph & Vanellope catching up.

"Careful. Things are about to get slippery." Anna said as she tossed the Banana Peel behind them. Ralph and Vanellope reacted too late as they hit the Banana Peel and slipped around as Leo & Mikey pass them.

"And due to that slip-up from Arendelle's royal sisters, Ralph and Vanellope have dropped to 4th place." Vicki said, still from the sidelines.

Meanwhile, we find the slackers, still in 1st place, exiting the tunnel with a Triple Green Shell revolving around them like a shield with a grin on Rigby's face.

"Can you believe it, Mordecai? A whole lap and we're still in the lead!" Rigby said with a laugh.

"I know, right? If we keep this streak up, the first race is in the bag!" Mordecai said in agreement with a grin on his face, but it was short lived when, as soon as they took another swift turn, he looked behind their kart and find Anna & Elsa catching up to them.

"Uh-oh! Rigby, we've got the royal sisters on our tail!" Mordecai warned Rigby. The latter looks behind them and he was right. In a slight panic, he took one of the Green Shells and threw it behind them at the Arendelle royals, only to miss and make it fly out of control. As for the Arendelle royals, they pick up a Triple Red Shell from an Item Box they drive through. Elsa fires two of the Red Shells and destroys the slackers' remaining two Green Shells.

"Aaahh! Our shield is gone!" Mordecai shouted in a frightened panic. Once Elsa fires the third Red Shell, it hits them clean, making them tumble, for a short time, long enough for Anna & Elsa to pass them and take the lead.

"All right, we're in the lead!" Anna cheered.

"Step on it, Mordecai!" Rigby commanded in a rage. Mordecai didn't hesitate to recover and drive back on the track, determined to take back the lead.

Meanwhile, Pit & Palutena drive through an Item Box and in that box was a Mushroom. Pit uses the Mushroom to gain a boost of speed and zoom past Ryu & Ken and Danny & Sam for 6th place. At this point, all of the racers cross the finish line to start the final lap.

"We're down to the third and final lap and so far, it's anyone's race right here, especially for the first place position." Vicki said.

* * *

Back at the race, we find Dipper & Mabel battling it out with Pit & Palutena again, this time for 6th place as both teams drive through the Item Boxes. For the Pines twins, they receive a Red Shell. They use it against Pit & Palutena as they drive towards them, however, Pit & Palutena had a Star from their and they use it to not only deflect the Green Shell, but knock the Pines twins off the track for a moment as Pit & Palutena now take 6th place.

"Darn it! I should've seen that coming." Dipper said as he and Mabel reposition themselves and get back on the track.

Over at Anna & Elsa, they're still in 1st place as they were the first to enter the tunnel during the final lap. But not far behind were Mordecai & Rigby still in 2nd place as they continue their pursuit on the Arendelle royals.

"We're on your tail, girls!" Rigby said as the slackers pass through an Item Box and pick up a Triple Mushroom. That's when Rigby uses all three Mushrooms to barely take 1st place. "Now we're ahead of your tail!"

"Not for long." Elsa said as she increased the speed on their kart. Of course, for the slackers, they begin to turn left and right to prevent the Arendelle royals from passing them.

"You're not getting past us again!" Mordecai said.

Meanwhile, back at the tunnel's exit, we see the Ninja Turtles just picking up another Mushroom as Leo uses it to launch themselves past Ralph & Vanellope, and as for the Pines twins, they try to catch up with Danny & Sam to take 4th place.

"One side, twins coming through!" Mabel said as she makes eye contact with Sam before the twins slightly get ahead of them.

"Not today, little girl!" Sam replied as she begins to bump the twins' tires as they battle it out for 4th place.

Meanwhile, at the finish line, Vicki was looking through her binoculars to see who's in 1st place.

"Coming in the homestretch, I can see Mordecai & Rigby in 1st place, but Anna & Elsa are in hot pursuit in 2nd place." Vicki said as she sees the two racing teams coming in from her binoculars.

* * *

Speaking of the racers, we see the two leaders battling it out for 1st place going back and forth, neither team giving in. Just as they were about to cross the finish line, they start hearing a siren sound coming their way.

"Did you hear that?" Anna asked her sister. Suddenly, coming right above both teams was a Blue Shell and when Mordecai & Rigby notice it, all they said was…

"Oh no."

And then…

KABOOM!

The Blue Shell explodes upon impact, sending both teams flying into the air with a scream while coming through the blue smoke, came Leo & Mikey, who crossed the finish line first.

"I cannot believe this. Thanks to a tremendous explosion from a sudden Blue Shell, Leo & Mikey came from behind and crossed the finish line to take 1st place!" Vicki said.

"Yeah!" Leo cheered in victory.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered alongside his brother.

As the Ninja Turtles continued to celebrate, the remaining racers began to cross the finish line as well, with Danny & Sam in 2nd, Ralph & Vanellope in 3rd, Ryu & Ken in 4th, Anna & Elsa, who recovered from the blast, in 5th, Dipper & Mabel in 6th, Pit & Palutena in 7th, and Mordecai & Rigby, whose kart was overturned due to the blast, crossed the finish line in last place.

"This is all your fault, Mordecai! If you hadn't been using those Green Shells as a shield in the second lap, we would've won!" Rigby complained.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one who panicked and used one of them to keep those Arendelle royals off our backs!" Mordecai countered.

"Stop talking!" Rigby retaliated as he tackled Mordecai to the ground before the two of them started to fight.

"Well, there you have it. The first race of the Grand Prix's Red Division ends with Leo & Mikey pulling off a stupendous come-from-behind victory." Vicki said as Mordecai & Rigby continued fighting in the background. "Back to you, Casey and Chris."

We return to the commentator's booth as Casey and Chris M. watched the race from the TV screen as McLean had a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

"Dude, did you just see what I just saw?!" Chris M. asked Casey.

"How can I not see it? A Blue Shell appearing from out of nowhere and blasting the slackers and Arendelle royals into the air giving the Ninja Turtles the chance to come in 1st place; now that's a way to start a Grand Prix!" Casey answered.

"Dude, I know, but what bugs me is that I don't even know where that Blue Shell came from, let alone who launched it." Chris M. said.

"Hmm… Perhaps I have an idea." Casey said as he ran to the controls and began to play with them a little. "Maybe we'll find out who it was by looking through our Extra Camera Angles."

After minutes of searching on the controls, Casey found the footage he was looking for. "Here, I found it. I'm putting it on the TV screen. Take a look."

McLean looks over to the TV Screen as Casey said those words. On that screen, we see a footage of Pit & Palutena, who was in last place at the time holding the Blue Shell. Pit was the one who launched it.

"Well, color me surprised. Pit was the one who launched that Blue Shell. You know, for an angel who can't fly, he sure is one clever boy." Chris M. said.

"You said it. And to think Blue Shells are pretty rare in these kinds of competitions." Casey said. "So I guess you could say that Pit & Palutena helped the Ninja Turtles take 1st place." With that dilemma out of the way, Casey returns to his chair. "So now that the first race of the Red Division has come to an end, here's the Red Division Score Rankings."

1st: Leo & Mikey: 10 pts.

2nd: Danny & Sam: 8 pts.

3rd: Ralph & Vanellope: 6 pts.

4th: Ryu & Ken: 5 pts.

5th: Anna & Elsa: 4 pts.

6th: Dipper & Mabel: 3 pts.

7th: Pit & Palutena: 2 pts.

8th: Mordecai & Rigby: 1 pt.

"But remember folks, this is just the beginning." Casey said. "And when we return, we'll start the second race of the Red Division at a brand new course and that means Chris and I will be at a new location corresponding to the course."

"That's right, dude, so stick around because this Grand Prix is just getting started." Chris M. said as we leave the two hosts for now, not knowing what could be coming next time.

* * *

 **(I check in on Simon after Calhoun disabled the jammer on the roof)**

 **Me: Any luck, Simon?**

 **Simon: Not yet. It's been at least two hours since the jammer was disabled and I can't seem to lock on to the Arkham Knight's signal.**

 **Me: Argh!**

 **(James walks in with Amber and Blaze)**

 **James: Did you find them yet?**

 **Me: Not even close. The Arkham Knight must be one step ahead of us.**

 **Blaze: I sure hope Sofia & Mavis are okay.**

 **(The inter-universe scanner begins to go off)**

 **Simon: Incoming transmission from the Arkham Knight.**

 **Me: Put it on screen.**

 **(Simon does so as we see the Arkham Knight on the screen with Mavis & Sofia tied up in the background)**

 **Arkham Knight: Hello again, Archer. Nice place you have.**

 **Me: Enough chatter, Arkham Knight! What do you want?**

 **Arkham Knight: Straight to the point, I see. Fine. I'm offering an exchange. These girls' freedom for your Shen Gong Wu.**

 **Me: Ace Chemicals, midnight.**

 **Arkham Knight: I'll be waiting.**

 **(The transmission ends)**

 **Amber: Ace Chemicals, huh?**

 **Me: Yes. I know it sounds crazy, but I have a plan. Come on, I'll explain while we prepare ourselves. You readers are welcome to RRF. Archer out.**


	2. Red Division: Race 2

**(After returning to the base, I head immediately to my office)**

 **Me: Computer, search the database for any and all large, circular spaceships within the multiverse and if possible, identify their current owners.**

 **(The computer searches through the database for the spaceship and its owner and after about three or four minutes, the ship is found. I scowl at the photo of the owner)**

 **Me: I knew it.**

 **(I make my way to the meeting room, where I find Anakin, Yusei, Raiden, Scorpion, Sonic, Fox, Sora, Dante and the Guardians of the Galaxy)**

 **Yusei: Took you long enough to get here. Fox told me what happened to Leo and Luna. When I find whoever took them…**

 **Raiden: Calm yourself, Yusei Fudo. We'll be sure to find them.**

 **Me: Easier said than done.**

 **Drax: What do you mean by that?**

 **Me: I found out who ambushed Fox and Falco and kidnapped the twins.**

 **(I reveal to them the photo of the ship and a white-and-purple alien with black horns wearing battle armor)**

 **Me: His name is Frieza, an alien so powerful, he's known as the Emperor of the Universe.**

 **Sonic: How powerful is he?**

 **(I pull up a video of Frieza destroying an entire planet with one blast)**

 **Sonic: (Nervous) Forget I asked.**

 **(My phone goes off.)**

 **Me: Archer here. Yeah. What?! Hang tight. We're on our way. (I hang up) That was Sabine. She and Krystal were attacked. She didn't say who it was, but she did say they were on a planet called Veldin. Ready the ships. I have something I need done first.**

* * *

Crossover Tag Team Racing

Red Division Chapter 2: Blitz at the Beach

The sun is shining as the fans present at the starting line at the second track. Casey and Chris M. are seen in the commentator's booth wearing Hawaiian shirts and leis with tiki torches behind them.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to another fantastic day of racing!" Chris M. announced.

"And fantastic it is gonna be, McLean. Now, I know you're all wondering: why the Hawaiian shirts and leis and the tiki torches behind us?" Casey asked those watching the race at home. "Well, I'm glad you asked. Because this race is taking place on the luxurious Peach Beach, named after and owned by the Mushroom Kingdom's very own Princess Peach."

"Speaking of Princess Peach, we have invited her here as our guest commentator." Chris announced before turning to face the pink-clad princess, who's sitting to his left. "It's so nice of you to join us."

Peach giggled. "Thank you, Chris. I really appreciate when you chose my personal beach as the second course for your tournament."

"You're very welcome, Princess. After all, what good is a racing course without some racers?" Chris asked as Casey went off his headset.

"Speaking of racers, our Red Division racers have just arrived at the starting line." Casey informed them as he Chris M. and Princess Peach take notice of the racers in the Red Division approaching the starting line.

And Casey was right. We see the racers in the Red Division coming this way and stopping in front of the Start/Finish line in rows of two, in the positions they had since the end of the first race with the Ninja Turtles in the front and the slackers in the very back.

"And the racers are in position as we're about to await the start of the second race. We now go live to Vicki Vale, who is at the starting line." Casey announced as the camera cuts to Vicki at the starting line with cheering fans at the sidelines.

* * *

"Thanks, Casey. I'm currently standing in front of the starting line where we await the start of the second race." Vicki announced as she turns over to the racers, who are preparing themselves for the beginning of the Red Division's second race. A few minutes of preparations later, the sound of a cannon going off was heard and the racers see the Item Boxes raining down.

"And the Item Boxes have been scattered! That means the second race is ready to begin!" Vicki announced as the three-second countdown timer appeared on screen.

" _Racers, prepare to race!_ "

The engines of each kart began to rev up as the three-second countdown began.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

Once the red light on the timer turned green, like the last race, all of the racing teams shot out like a rocket and into the track.

"And there they go! Ryu and Ken take the early lead, but the teams of Danny and Sam & Pit and Palutena are gaining on them!" Vicki declared.

And she was right. Ryu and Ken have a comfortable lead, but Ken notices Danny and Sam & Pit and Palutena closing in.

"Ryu, they're gaining on us!" Ken warned his friendly rival.

"Hang on, Ken!" Ryu told his partner as he increased their kart's speed, just as they drive into the first set of Item Boxes, as did Danny and Sam. The former had a Green Shell while the latter had a Red Shell. Ken threw the Green Shell at Danny and Sam behind him and Ryu, but they dodged, causing the projectile to hit Mordecai and Rigby, who were in fourth place. The impact caused them to swerve out of control and two other teams (Ralph & Vanellope and the Pines twins) pass them, making the slackers drop to sixth place.

"Whoa! Ryu and Ken try to keep their lead, but it failed!" Casey commented.

"Talk about a swing and a miss. But at least they hit someone." Chris M. added. Princess Peach gasps in sudden realization and look down nervously. "Is something wrong, princess?"

"I think I forgot to warn the racers about the Cataquacks." Peach told them.

"Wait, Cataquacks?" Casey asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Cataquacks may be harmless, but they can chase anyone passing their line of sight and if the racers are caught, they fling them into the air." Peach explained. To prove her point, Mordecai and Rigby are seen being flung into the air by a green Cataquack after entering the beach area. Rigby started to fall out of their kart.

Mordecai, worried about his friend, shouted to him. "Rigby!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him back in the kart, just as it landed on its wheels.

"Thanks, Mordecai." Rigby thanked his buddy, but suddenly, he noticed they were in eighth place due to the Cataquack. "We better pick up the pace!"

"Not a problem." Mordecai said as he planted his foot on the accelerator.

"Amazing! Despite that upset from both Ryu & Ken and the Cataquack, Mordecai & Rigby are still in the race!" Chris M. commented.

Mordecai and Rigby managed to catch up to Pit & Palutena, who are in seventh place at the time. He glares at Pit.

"What are you looking at?" Pit asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"You cost us our victory in the last race!" Mordecai shouted as he bumped their kart hard.

"Hey! Why would you do that?!" Palutena shouted.

"There's a good reason why! Just ask your angel friend!" Rigby countered before motioning to Mordecai to bump them again. He bumps them again, but this time even harder.

"Huh? What's going on out there?!" Peach asked.

"Looks like Mordecai and Rigby got a bit of a grudge against Pit and Palutena." Casey noted.

"And I don't blame them. I mean, that Blue Shell the angel launched at the first race DID cost them the victory." Chris M. added.

"But that doesn't give them the right to be this rough!" Peach argued.

"Got that right, princess. It's been only one race and already the slackers are out for revenge!" Casey agreed.

* * *

While the slackers are ramming the Skyworld goddess and her captain, Anna and Elsa are having trouble trying to pass the Pines twins, who are in third place. They pass under a pink stone archway and through the second set of Item Boxes. The Arendelle sisters got a Triple Red Shell. Anna intends to use one of those Shells against the Pines twins, but notices they have a Triple Green Shell, which they're using as a makeshift shield. The racers had managed to cross the finish line to start the second lap.

"The sisters of Arendelle suddenly are blocked off from Dipper and Mabel as we go into the second lap of the race." Casey announced.

"And just in time too, Jones, because someone's coming up on the leaders!" Chris M. said as he notices Ralph and Vanellope speeding past the others with a Golden Mushroom they received from the fourth set of Item Boxes. After the Item was gone, they see that they have sped into second place, right behind Ryu and Ken.

"It looks like Ralph and Vanellope, who were in sixth place before the tremendous speed boost, have made their way to second place!" Casey announced.

"And you have that Golden Mushroom to thank for it." Peach added with a smile.

As for Mordecai and Rigby, the two slackers managed to bump Pit and Palutena into the sight of a Cataquack, which flung the latter two high into the air.

"Ha-ha! Take that, angel boy!" Mordecai taunted.

"That's what you get for taking away our victory!" Rigby shouted.

"WHOOOOOOOA!" The two slackers shouted in delight as they took seventh place.

"It looks like the slackers have got their revenge in the form of that Cataquack." Chris M. commented.

"How horrible!" Peach gasped. "They should not be that rough on them. I recommend that they be disqualified for their behavior."

"As much as I'd like that to happen, Princess; this is a Mario Kart-style racing tournament. Which means anything can happen at this point." Casey informed her. "And besides, this is just the second race, and these racers are just about to enter the final lap."

* * *

Casey's words were right on the mark. The racers had just crossed the finished the finish line, starting the third and final lap of the Red Division's second race. Right now, Ralph and Vanellope are in fifth place after slipping on a banana peel left by the Ninja Turtles in the beach area during the second lap. They were looking for a way to get ahead of the others when upon entering the beach, Vanellope saw a boost ramp.

"Hey, Ralph! Look over there! A boost ramp!" Vanellope gained her partner's attention, which shifted to the ramp.

"Good eye, kid. Let's go!" Ralph said as they took a left turn towards the ramp.

"What's this? It looks like the team of Ralph and Vanellope has discovered one of the beach's shortcuts." Casey announced.

"But they're not the only ones who found that out. Look who's on their tail!" Chris M. notified them. They look to the track and see Dipper and Mabel closing in on them.

"Come on, Ralph! Step on it!" Vanellope cried to her partner.

"Hang on!" Ralph commanded her as he drove the kart faster and over the ramp. Dipper and Mabel followed shortly after as the two teams drove through the island and across the water.

"We're losing them, Mabel!" Dipper told his twin sister.

"Don't worry, Dipper. I've got us something to handle that." Mabel said as she pulled out three Red Shells and gave one to Dipper. He throws the Red Shell, intending to strike at Ralph and Vanellope in front of them, only for the Red Shell to hit a Banana Peel Vanellope dropped, destroying both.

"Oh! So close, yet so far! Ralph and Vanellope had managed to block an oncoming attack from the Pines twins as they make their way to first place." Casey announced.

"But it'll take more than just one Banana Peel to stop three Red Shells." Chris M. replied. Mabel was about to fire one of the other two Red Shells, but before she had the chance, Dipper started hearing the sound of a jet thruster coming their way.

"Uh, Mabel…" Dipper tapped his twin's shoulder, gaining her attention. She looks behind him and notices a Bullet Bill approaching at a very high speed. Both twins screamed as the Bullet Bill hits them, knocking them aside and making them drop their Red Shells in the process. Ralph and Vanellope managed to evade the Bullet Bill and after a few seconds, the Bullet Bill slows down and disappears, revealing the Bullet Bill to be Anna and Elsa, who, thanks to the Bullet Bill they grabbed from the first set of Item Boxes, have rocketed to first place and knocked the Pines twins to sixth place, just behind Mordecai and Rigby. They try to retake some lost time, only for a Green Shell to strike them and drop to eighth place.

"Whoa! Unbelievable! The Arendelle Sisters have thwarted the Pines twins' intentions to take the lead away from Ralph and Vanellope and now the twins are in last place!" Chris M. shouted with surprise as the racers approach the finish line. Vicki Vale was looking through her binoculars to see the homestretch.

"The leaders are coming into the homestretch as Ralph & Vanellope are in pursuit of Anna and Elsa." Vicki reported, anxious to see who will cross the finish line first.

Ralph and Vanellope attempt to pass the Arendelle sisters but to no avail. Suddenly, Ralph and Vanellope gain an unexpected burst of speed and pass the sisters and crossing the finish line first.

"Yeah! We did it!" Vanellope cheered as she high-fived her partner.

"What an unexpected turn of events!" Vicki shouted. "With a sudden burst of speed, Ralph and Vanellope have secured their first win in the Red Division."

Afterwards, Anna and Elsa crossed the finish line, taking second, with Ryu and Ken in third, Danny and Sam in fourth, Mordecai and Rigby in fifth, Pit and Palutena in sixth, Leo and Mikey in seventh and Dipper and Mabel in eighth place.

"No! No! We were so close!" Dipper whined, disappointed that they were in last place.

"Well, they're you have it, ladies and gentlemen. The Grand Prix's second race ends with Ralph and Vanellope pulling off an astonishing victory." Vicki reported. "Back to you, Casey and Chris."

* * *

"Thank you, Vicki. That was quite a race going on out there." Casey said.

"Yeah, and with all those Cataquacks out there and a plethora of items to use at the racers' disposal, this will definitely be a race to remember." Chris M. commented before turning to Peach. "What do you think of the race, princess?"

"Personally, the race reminds me of the time my friends and I raced like that some years ago." Peach commented. "It was a lot of fun, to say the least."

"I think so too, princess. I think so too." Casey nodded. "Now that that's done, let's go over the race results as well as the current standings at this point."

1st: Ralph & Vanellope: 6 pts. + 10 = 16 pts.

2nd: Anna & Elsa: 4 pts. + 8 = 12 pts.

3rd: Ryu & Ken: 5 pts. + 6 = 11 pts.

4th: Danny & Sam: 8 pts. + 5 = 13 pts.

5th: Mordecai & Rigby: 1 pt. + 4 = 5 pts.

6th: Pit & Paltuena: 2 pts. + 3 = 5 pts.

7th: Leo & Mikey: 10 pts. + 2 = 12 pts.

8th: Dipper & Mabel: 3 pts. + 1 = 4 pts.

Current Standings:

1st: Ralph & Vanellope: 16 pts. ↑

2nd: Danny & Sam: 13 pts. ↑

3rd: Anna & Elsa: 12 pts. ↓

4th: Leo & Mikey: 12 pts. ↓

5th: Ryu & Ken: 11 pts. ↓

6th: Mordecai & Rigby: 5 pts. ↑

7th: Pit & Palutena: 5 pts. →

8th: Dipper & Mabel: 4 pts. ↓

"With that amazing finish, Ralph and Vanellope have managed to take the lead away from the Ninja Turtles." Casey said.

"That's two races down, two to go for the Red Division." Chris M. said with a grin. "When the third race comes, you'll expect mayhem by the ton. But until then, our racers will have to be ready for the next track. This is Chris Mclean and Casey Jones, signing out." Casey and Chris M. sign out, ready to see what the next race holds in store.

* * *

 **(After finishing what needed to be done, I meet with everyone in the hangar, who were standing beside the Milano and the Great Fox, ready to take off for Veldin)**

 **Fox: Got everything done?**

 **Me: Yeah. It took me a while to come up with everything but it worked out in the end.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Rocket: What do you mean you have a bad feeling about this?!**

 **Me: No, Rocket. For once, Groot's right. I'm beginning to think confronting Frieza is a bad idea.**

 **Rocket: What? Whose side are you on, man?!**

 **(My phone goes off.)**

 **Me: Yeah? The treasures of Amset-Ra? I've heard of them from somewhere. Why'd you ask? They're what?! (Sighs) I should've expected that. I'll send Sub-Zero and the rest of the Rebels to your position. I'll explain later. Right now, you need to focus on getting those treasures and your friends back. (Hangs up)**

 **Sonic: Was that Smoke on the phone?**

 **Me: Yep. He told me his friends were abducted by flying mummies while he was searching for the treasures of Amset-Ra.**

 **Dante: Maybe we should help them out.**

 **Me: Don't worry about that. I'm sending Sub-Zero and the other Rebels to help him. Besides, we've got a situation of our own. (I board the Milano) Now, let's get to Veldin before we're too late. You readers may Rate, review, or fav. Archer out!**


End file.
